


Сияние

by ItamiKaname



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Тристиан думает: он был глупцом, когда страшился смертной участи. Бессмертным даэва он видел в сиянии Саренрэй лишь один цвет — белый; теперь же, даже лишившись зрения, различал немыслимое разнообразие оттенков.
Relationships: The Baroness/Tristian (Pathfinder: Kingmaker)
Kudos: 8





	Сияние

Фэйорвин протягивает руку — Тристиан не видит, но чувствует, как колеблется эфир от ее движения, и ловит ее запястье. В его жесте — и столь свойственная ему мягкость, и отчаянная решимость самоотречения; Фэйорвин, наверное, обеспокоенно хмурится. Она медлит мгновение, будто уступив, а потом выскальзывает из его пальцев.

В этот раз Тристиан не противится и не спорит. Он позволяет ей — или все же себе? — это прикосновение, желанное, как божественная благодать. Кончики длинных острых пальцев Фэйорвин трепетно касаются щеки, движутся выше к виску, заправляют за ухо льняную прядь волос — Тристиан неловко улыбается — а потом вниз и к подбородку. Даже самое невесомое из ее прикосновений обжигает огнем. Тристиан наверняка не знает, оттого ли это, что в ее жилах течет кровь демонов, а он сам пусть и лишенный милости, но даэва, а может, дело в чем-то ином; он уступает, тянется за этим огнем, отдается ему — в конце концов, думает Тристиан, в конце концов там, где огонь, есть и не чуждый ему свет.

Его мысленный взор неточен: перед ним лишь размытые силуэты и формы, ни цветов, ни изящества черт. Память — такой же ненадежный союзник: Тристиан помнит и лилейную белизну ее тронутой веснушками кожи, и сияющую зелень глаз, и темную корону возвышающихся над высоким лбом рогов, и текучую медь волос — когда солнечный свет пронизывает их, они обращаются чистым пламенем, и в прежние дни Тристиан порой гадал: обожжется ли, если позволит себе всего одно прикосновение, мимолетное, как взмах крыла бабочки.

Он не отважился: ни тогда, когда между ними высилась возведенная им стена лжи, ни позже, когда прощение казалось недостижимым. Ни сейчас — околдованный паутинкой ее чар, Тристиан едва ли осмеливался пошевелиться.

Кончики ее пальцев вспорхнули вверх, разливая огонь по губам.

— Фэй... — шепчет Тристиан и умолкает — Фэйорвин повелительно прижимает палец к губам.

Она носит имя древних королев — знает ли она сама об этом?

Фэйорвин отнимает руку — тонкая кожа откликается ноющей болью потери, и Тристиан дивится: прежде лишь утраченный свет Саренрэй отзывался в нем столь мучительной тоской. Фэйорвин, конечно же, не богиня, и свет, который она дарит ему, тепло, которым согревает, совсем иной природы. В нем нет безмятежного сияния вечности, но есть что-то иное, человеческое, что-то, свойственное лишь смертным, чья жизнь — вспышка молнии во мраке ночи.

Тристиан думает: он был глупцом, когда страшился смертной участи. Бессмертным даэва он видел в сиянии Саренрэй лишь один цвет — белый; теперь же, даже лишившись зрения, различал немыслимое разнообразие оттенков.

Фэйорвин бережно снимает с его глаз повязку и заключает в ладони лицо. Она придвигается ближе — Тристиану даже не требуется вслушиваться, чтобы уловить отголоски движения: теплое девичье бедро льнет к его бедру. Острый кончик носа скользит по щеке. Губы — нежные, трепетные — касаются лба и закрытых век, щеки и краешка рта. Фэйорвин целует его — невесомо и вопросительно.

Тристиан вновь повторяет ее имя — на этот раз не для того, чтобы остановить.


End file.
